


Across the Universe

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Second Base, Sigils, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deangirl, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is from our reality and loves watching and reading Supernatural. She is definitely a Deangirl, and she really sympathizes the Winchester. She never felt connected to any guys in her world; she always felt that she wasn’t girlfriend material. One day she gets zapped into the Supernatural world for an unknown reason, and immediately falls for Dean. She thinks she may just be fangirling, but she thinks Dean begins to return her affections. He seems smitten, but how could someone as wonderful as him like her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl28/gifts).



> Thanks for being so patient with me! Enjoy.

You look over at your clock, eyes feeling very heavy. Shit, three in the morning? You sigh to yourself; you should have gone to bed hours ago.  But you just can’t help yourself; sometimes you just need your Dean Winchester fix. You’ve already seen every episode of Supernatural, and not to mention watched hundreds of fan videos. It’s not like you’re an obsessed fan; well maybe a little obsessed. But who wouldn’t be? Supernatural is an amazing show with dynamic characters and believable emotions. Especially Dean. You smile whenever you think about him. Dean Winchester: gorgeous, powerful, righteous, secretly sweet. His love for his brother and his friends; his undying need to help others. He’s a truly admirable man in a world of douchebags. And you really sympathize with him.

You want to like the guys you meet, but you can never seem to connect with them. They make you feel like you’re not worthy, not good enough. _Okay, I’ll just read a bit more of this fanfiction and then go to bed,_ you convince yourself, knowing you told yourself the same words about two hours ago.

_“I love you” he whispers, his mouth curling into an adorable smile. “I wish I had known.”_

_“YOU love ME?” you question dubiously._

_He strokes your face, wrapping his other arm around your waist. “Why shouldn’t I? You’re beautiful. You’re brilliant. Your smile makes me feel funny inside…please don’t tell me you are ashamed of yourself.”_

You sigh, a sleepy smile on your lips. “Oh Dean, if only you were real.” You close your laptop and settle into your bed, turning out the light. You can’t understand why you are so drawn to the Winchester, but fantasizing about him at least takes away the pain of being alone. As you begin to shut your eyes you notice a glow from the hallway.

“What the hell?” you mutter to yourself, your heart skipping a beat in apprehension. You grab the baseball bat you keep under your bed, just in case. You walk slowly to the hallway, creaking open your door. What you see leaves you speechless. A glowing blue symbol seems to be scorched into the wall, blinding you in the darkness. It couldn’t possibly be?

“A sigil?” you question, your voice a cautious whisper. Your hand trembles as you reach for the glowing mark, feeling drawn to it. This is a bad idea. Just go back to bed and pretend it’s not there! But your fingers continue to creep towards it, needing to feel it. You can’t explain it, but you feel as though another part of you is contained in it. You feel as though if you touch it, something extraordinary might happen in your boring life. You take a deep breath and press your hand against the symbol, and your palm turns to fire. You let out a yelp and try to remove your hand, but your skin continues to sear, stuck to the sigil.  Your head begins to swim and your heart rate increases to dangerous levels as you begin to scream. Your stomach drops as a blinding white light fills up the hallway, blocking out all of your senses. You feel weightless, like when a roller coaster goes down the big hill. You squeeze your eyes shut as you tumble, landing hard on the ground.

You slowly open your eyes as you attempt to get up from the cheap carpet underneath you.  You stand and fall over immediately, becoming lightheaded. To your surprise a pair of strong arms capture you.

“Whoa there” a deep voice says, “careful there. Who the hell are you, and why did you come out of our wall?” You struggle to lift your head, so you speak into the man’s shirt.

“I-I don’t know. My name is (y/n) and there was a weird glowing symbol on my wall. I touched it and everything went white and my body felt like it was being sucked through a fucking vacuum cleaner!” you answer, your voice becoming panicked. You feel the histrionics coming on, and your head begins to throb.

“Are you human?” you hear another man question, his voice calm but stern.

You roll your eyes, lifting your head slightly. “Of course I am, what else would I fucking be?” You look up at the man holding you, and are instantly met by a pair of enchanting green eyes and plump pink lips. He’s tall and drop dead gorgeous and, _holy shit._ “Jensen Ackles?” you whisper, feeling very disoriented.

His eyes narrow in confusion, and the taller man gives you an incredulous look. “Jared Padalecki?” you mutter in disbelief.

“Not this crap again” the shorter man groans. “Listen sweetheart, I’m Dean Winchester. My name isn’t Jensen, and we don’t know what the hell a Padalecki is.”

“Dean” Sam hisses, “what if she came from that universe? We went to hers, what’s to say someone couldn’t come to ours?”

Dean contemplates the idea, his lips pursed in concentration. “But why would she come here?” he asks. “Supernatural occurrences don’t exist in that world.”  You realize you are staring intently at the man, hanging on his every word. Dean Winchester is holding you! Dean Winchester is pressed up against you. Dean Winchester is a real fucking human being! Holy shit! You can be helpful in this! You’ve seen all the episodes, you’re familiar with a lot of lore.

“I remember the sigil!” you exclaim, looking up into Dean’s face.

“Great!” Sam replies, rushing over to fire up the laptop. You look back at Dean, who is gazing at you. A shiver runs down your spine, suddenly realizing this is how you want to be looked at. Dean blinks, averting his gaze, a slight blush creeping up into his cheeks. He realizes just how tightly he is holding you and releases you, clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that” he mumbles, kicking the ground.

“Don’t be” you whisper almost inaudibly, your eyes wide. “I can’t believe you are the actual Dean fucking Winchester” you grin, your heart hammering against your chest cavity. Shit, way to keep the fangirling under control. Dean gives you a nervous kind of chuckle, biting his lip. “Fuck, sorry. That was really creepy.”

“Hey, I’ve dealt with worse” he says nonchalantly.

“Oh believe me I know” you blurt out. “I mean, I watch your show. In my universe, I mean. But you knew that” you stagger along, your words spiraling into a tailspin and crashing into a huge cinematic explosion.

“Yeahhhh” Dean says, trying to contain an amused smile. Your cheeks and neck flush bright red and you can’t look into his perfect eyes any longer.

“Hey (y/n), can you describe the sigil to me?” Sam questions. You nod your head vigorously, needing any reason to excuse yourself from the embarrassment. You go over to Sam and draw out a shaky recreation of what you saw on the wall. You explain the entire story to Sam, how it looked, how it glowed. You make sure to include that you didn’t smell anything like sulfur. You are so engrossed in helping a Winchester, being part of a real case, that you don’t notice Dean. He is smiling at you, chuckling at the way you get excited, how descriptive you are.

“Great, I’ll get right on it” Sam says, giving a slight head nod as he turns to his laptop. “Dean, can you take her to get something to eat? She’s probably starving.”

You suddenly realize that you are ravenous, and your stomach gives a loud audible growl.

“Hmm, a woman after my own heart” Dean smiles, teasing you gently. You are at a loss for words and can only giggle. Dean leads you out of the motel room.

“Wait, I’m in my pjs!” you exclaim, realizing you don’t even have shoes on.

“This isn’t even your universe” Dean prompts, smirking at you, “who are you trying to impress?”

 _Your sweet ass,_ you think to yourself. He leads you out to the Impala, and you can’t help but gasp.  
“Oh my god, it’s Baby!” you exclaim, a face splitting grin forming.

“You like her?” Dean asks, his pride showing.

“She’s even prettier in real life!” Dean bites his lip, regarding you with what you think is fondness. You quickly clear your head of that idea. No way that Dean Winchester would go for someone like you. No universe would ever change the fact that you practically repel men.

“So what do you want?” Dean asks, pulling out of the parking spot.

“How about burgers and beer?” you prompt, beaming at the Winchester. Do you know Dean or what?

“You’re not just saying that because you know all about me?” Dean laughs.

“Of course I am” you smile. Dean gives a husky chuckle, driving down the road till the two of you find a bar. You awkwardly walk in, feeling vulnerable in your pajama pants and bare feet.

“Don’t be self-conscious, you look cute actually” he mumbles, leading you over to a booth. Your jaw nearly drops, did Dean Winchester just say you were cute? You shake your head, he’s just being nice. The two of you sit down and order food and drinks. He asks you about your universe, and you tell him everything (except the part about how you are totally in love with the real life and television version of him). The two of you talk for hours, and you can’t help but feel that he is hanging on every word, as if you were speaking scripture.

You catch him stealing glances, and you think he’s gotten closer by leaning over the table. He’s so easy to talk to, and you love that he keeps the conversation going. He seems to be interested in what you have to say. You sigh inwardly. _Stop that!_ Maybe you’re just making this all up in your head.

“Can I say something?” Dean suddenly blurts out, his eyes serious and focused.

“Sure” you respond, shrugging your shoulders.

“Please don’t get freaked out, but I feel drawn to you. I don’t know how to handle it, and I don’t know why it’s happening” he explains, his deep voice raspy.

“Oh my god” you whisper, “me too. At first I thought it was because I was a fan of your show, you know? I thought I was just obsessing, but this feels…different. Like it’s”

“Bigger than both of us?” he finishes, taking the words right out of your mouth.

“Exactly!” Dean gazes into your eyes, and you find that both of you are leaning over the table, inches from each other’s faces. You can see every freckle on his face, splattered adorably across his nose.

“I’m gonna kiss you now” he states, his words sounding foreign.

“Good” you manage, the air thick with electric tension. He leans in to kiss you, his lips crafting perfectly to yours. Your breath hitches as the two of you are carried away, and for a split second you think you can feel your soul dance around inside your body. Your lips tingle, and you feel like you’ve found a half of your heart that you didn’t realize was missing.

“Holy shit” you whisper.

“What the fuck?” Dean mutters, touching his lips, his eyes concentrated. You see the green quickly becoming eclipsed by his pupils.

“Why the hell did I get zapped here, Dean?” you question, knowing it has something to do with him. Dean grabs your hand, sending shockwaves through your body, and runs out to the Impala.

“We gotta go talk to Sammy” he breathes, pulling out of the space quickly, racing back to the motel.

The two of you exit the car and run toward the room, nearly breaking in the door.

Sam turns to the two of you, eyes wide. “Oh good, I was just about to call you Dean!” he exclaims.

“Sam” you begin, trying to catch a breath, “please tell me you know what that sigil means.”

“So get this, it’s designed to bring people together.” You look over to Dean; so it did have something to do with him. “Apparently, in very few cases, soulmates can exist between universes. It’s extremely rare, especially since soulmates are already a pretty rare occurrence.”

Dean grabs your hand, tightening his grip on you. “Soulmates?”

“Yeah” Sam answers, not looking at either of you. “It seems as though (y/n) has a soulmate in this universe. The sigil appears to help her cross the bridge between worlds. No one knows who puts the sigil in place, or why it appears when it does.”

“Wow” you whisper, looking up at Dean, who gives you a crooked smile.

Dean captures your face in his calloused hands, bringing his lips to yours in a slow fiery kiss. His tongue licks across your bottom lip, chewing gently.

“Well Dean, I guess it’s our job to help her fine her soulmate” Sam mutters, starting intently at the screen. “Dean?” he questions, turning around. “Oh” he says with wide eyes, surprised by what he sees. Dean breaks the kiss and looks awkwardly at Sam, shrugging his shoulders in a ‘I know right? Who fucking knew?’ sort of way.

“Son of a bitch” Sam says incredulously, giving a dimpled grin. “I can take a hint. I’ll come back later, then?” He stands up, taking his laptop with him as he exits the room.

“This is crazy, right?” you ask, not fully believing what you’ve heard.

“My entire life has been built around crazy. At least this time it seems to have worked in my favor” he says gently, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“So now what?” you ask. This is insane, you barely know him. You met him merely hours ago. And yet, as you look in his eyes, you realize you have known him for years. Even though you thought he was a fictional character, he has always been there for you. A model of strength and courage. A comfort to watch and read about when your life became too much. When you needed an escape. “Should I stay here, in your universe?”

“If you’ll have me” he whispers, searching your eyes for any sign of doubt.

You don’t even think about it; the words just fall out of your mouth. So easy and comfortable. “Of course I will. I love you Dean.”

“I know it’s insane, but I love you too.” You grin and wrap your arms around his neck, capturing his mouth as you slip your tongue in, tasting every part of him. You travel along his jaw and down his throat, leaving small bites and sucks. He grips your shirt and lifts it over your head, and you do the same to his. You stare at his abs, strong and delicious looking. You give a small kiss to the anti-possession symbol on his chest, always wanting to see it in real life. He unclasps your bra and throws it to the floor. His hands grope at your exposed breast, teasing your nipples with his fingers until you let out a breathy whine.

He lays you down on the nearby bed, dragging your bottoms and panties off, leaving you naked. “Oh baby, you are so fucking gorgeous” he growls, gazing over every inch of you.

You circle your hips enticingly, wanting him to take off his jeans. “Enough talk Winchester” you tease, biting your bottom lip. He takes off his pants, and his erection springs free. It’s long and thick, and your mouth drops open as you gaze ant his impressive length. He crawls over to you, his eyes dark and carnal.

“Oh babe, I’m gonna make you feel so good” he whispers as he spreads your legs. He slips a finger inside you, curling it and rubbing your walls. You moan at the friction, and your pussy begins to throb with want.

 “So wet” he says in amazement.

“You do things to me” you answer shyly, trying to push away the thought of all those nights you thought of him when you were having your…lady time. “I want you inside me” you plead, sounding wanton.

“Yes ma’am” he complies in a sultry voice. He lines up with your hole, teasing the entrance with the head of his hard cock. You moan, wanting him, needing him in you. He has mercy on you and pushes in, stretching you deliciously.

“Oh so tight” he moans, throwing his head back slightly as he pushes further in. His thick cock rubs against your walls, the friction maddeningly beautiful.

“Holy shit, it’s like a real life fanfic” you breathe.

“What?” he questions, his head turned to the side.

“Nothing. Just fuck me” you beg. He pulls out and pushes in again, going deeper. He begins to pick up the pace, leaning over you to kiss your lips as his hips gyrate. He begins to pound you rapidly, splitting you wide open.

“Ohhhhh, Deeeaaannn” you whine, writhing beneath him as he slams into you, going balls deep. He nails your sweet spot.

“Oh, (y/n)! You feel so good around me” he breathes against your ear, nibbling on your ear lobe. You clench your pussy around his cock, increasing the pleasurable sensations. You feel yourself build as warmth pulsates through your body.

“Oh Dean, I‘m getting close” you mutter, feeling yourself get close to releasing. Your body climbs higher and higher, and you can tell Dean is getting there too.

“Oh yes, yes. Cum with me” he begs, his hips beginning to jerk. You topple over into your orgasm, ecstasy claiming every essence of your being. Dean follows quickly, his hot cum filling you up. You feel as if your world has exploded, like any negativity you’ve ever felt has dissipated, if only for this brief moment.

“That was amazing!” you exclaim, your voice raspy. Dean gently pulls out of you and drags you over. You lay your head on his chest as an arm wraps around your body. You settle into the crook of his neck, and he kisses at your hairline.

“Best I’ve ever had” he states, smiling at you with perfect teeth.

“Well I am your soulmate. I’d be offended if I wasn’t” you tease. He squeezes you tighter, his muscles feeling good against your skin.

“I’m so glad you found me” he says quietly, closing his eyes.

“Me too Dean” you say as you give him a kiss on the cheek. You nuzzle into him, shutting your eyes as well, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Shameless self promotion in the beginning of the story. The fanfiction the reader is reading is actually from one of my previous works lol.  
> If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request. Please just lemme know :)


End file.
